


Never To Meet (The Deleted Stuff)

by LizzyMay



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMay/pseuds/LizzyMay
Summary: A compilation of content cut from the original story.This is just a dump of the unedited, incomplete scenes. I'll write a short bit at the end of where the scene was going to be placed and why it was cut. It all varies in quality/ word count.It does contain spoilers for Never To Meet, so please read the fic first before reading the deleted scenes!





	1. The White Room: Ventus Awake

“Oh, you’re awake” 

A soft voice brought me out of my sleep, so soft in fact I almost didn’t even turn to look at the source. The boy smiled at me, then turned to look back at the bookcase. I wonder how long he as been awake himself. I can’t believe I missed it. 

I blink myself back into existence, then stand up. I stretch out the uncomfortable position I had slept in, my body loving the change of pose. I watch the other carefully. It almost seems unnatural for the boy to be awake, or at least not sitting down. There was something familiar about him. I just can’t put my finger on it. But that’s not what was important right now.

The boy had finally awoken. 

And I have no idea what this means. 

He didn’t seem to notice that he had been asleep for so long, or the irony in telling me that I was awake. 

He was far to engrossed in the book case. He stood back, taking in all of the books in their plain grandeur. Though something had changed. Something was different. As if the room itself was slowly turning a brighter shade of white, making it hard to look at him for very long. If only someone had written a note or something to tell me what this sudden change of routine means. 

I walked over to him, standing beside him. He glanced at me, sickeningly familiar blue eyes taking a quick peek into mine. God I wish I knew what these feelings meant. 

“All the book covers are blank” He said.

I know, and something is telling me you don’t know why they are here either. He frowned at the books, then turned to face me, looking remarkably relaxed for someone who had no idea what was going on.

“You’d think they would put something on them to make us want to read them”

“I’ve read every one” I say, pulling out one of the books and showing him the first few pages. As expected, the book had not changed. Each sparkling white page as blank as the next. Each bringing a heavy weight of disappointment with each turn. He hums in thought, folding his arms across his chest and tilting his head down. 

"What do you think that means?” He whispers.

“I was hoping you would know”

“Ah, as was I”

We stood in silence after that. Neither of us really knew what to do. Or what to say. I have no idea who this guy even is. What he is doing here. What am I doing here? Why can’t we leave? With no doors or windows, just corners. 

In an empty room with no way out, with books that say nothing, and both of us demonstrating a severe lack of puzzle solving skills.

This is going to be painful. 

If only I had listened to Axel during my training, I would know what to do. But no, he had to point out that chests can open and that I can only open glittery things with the Keyblade…

Oh! The pages!

“Can you use a keyblade?” I blurted out, frightening the boy with the volume of my question. He nods slowly.

“Yeah… why?” He says slowly, his eyes trying to decipher the look on my face. I hope I’m concealing my excitement. A puzzle! And one I might actually be able to solve!

I nod, trying my best to not look smug as I flip open the book to one of it’s glittery pages. I point to it tapping it once, in case he didn’t notice that it was glittering. He looked at it for a moment. Oh man. Please understand. I don’t want to have to explain keyblade lore to him. His eyes suddenly became alight with an idea, matching my own.

“I was just thinking, maybe the books will show us something if we use our keyblade on it.” I say, unable to stop my tummy turning with exhilaration as the other clapped his hands then grabbing the book, inspecting it closely. 

“Yeah! Like, unlock its secrets!”

“Well, I’m not sure if books work on pun-based logic but we could try?”

He summoned his keyblade first, swinging it behind his back and twirling it so it sat in reverse. Well. That’s the first time I’ve been a keyblade looking like that. What a weird design?

“Why do you hold your keyblade like that?” I don’t want to be rude, I’m just curious. He didn’t seem to mind my question.

“I prefer to fight with a backhanded approach. It’s slightly faster… do you hold it erm… ‘normally’”

“Yeah, I have a real nice one!” I flex my hand to summon my keyblade, but nothing appeared. “Huh?” I try the other hand. Nothing. What? But that doesn’t make any sense?

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t summon it… sorry”

“No no, don’t be. Maybe this place can only have one keyblade at a time to stop us fighting… not that I would want that to happen.”

“Neither do I… but maybe you are right. How about I just hold the book and you try and unlock it?” I say, trying to be helpful. Whether or not this will do anything is anyone’s guess. I suppose we can only do so much. 

I hold the book out, opening it up to the middle. The other readies himself, twirling his keyblade in his hands and nodding to me.

He twirls the keyblade above his head, then swinging it around both of his sides before pointing it directly at the book. It’s pages fluttered, flipping over in a rush and slamming itself shut. Hm. Well that was anticlimactic. 

“Maybe it’s a diary?”

“Maybe… wait… it’s changing. Look at the cover” 

........................................................................

LM: 

So this scene was going to take place after chapter one. The setting would be the same, with Roxas in the White Room. The only difference being that Ventus was awake. 

My original idea was that both Ventus and Roxas unlock the blank book to re-enter the conscious world. So the body swap would have occurred at the point of the book being activated, rather than Ventus offering Roxas a second chance on his death. 

However, as I wrote the following chapters, I found that this first idea was a bit crap. I liked the mystery of what the book meant and I wanted Ventus to take more of a spirit role than a physical one at the beginning of the story. At first, I wanted to write the whole thing from Roxas' perspective, but I thought that Lea had a lot to offer from a grieving point of view. So this chapter didn't work in terms of story flow or the changing ideas.


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very very short, unfinished piece that was supposed to take place just after 'Ventus' wakes up. From Roxas' perspective from when the story was going to be entirely from his point of view. At the time, I wanted to bring in Roxas' confusion and is zombie like state. This was also when the White Room didn't function as a spirit world and was more of transition room. 
> 
> It was deleted as it no longer fitted with the POV of the follow story and felt a complete tone shift from the rest of the story.

The white room slowly faded into colours. 

The book case turned brown. With some of the books turning into old looking tomes, small diaries and bundles of letters. A bed, with a comfortable looking blanket, manifested into the room. It was pushed against the newly formed window. It looked cosy. It smelt nice too, like a campfire with roasted sweets. I just don’t know if this room was meant for me. 

I crawled into the bed, thankful for having a chance to lie down. My back was killing me after nights of sleeping against the arm of a chair. A welcome change. I don’t think it’s worth biting the hand that feeds you and questioning why a man in a comically large hat made me a bed. Maybe he likes me? Who can say. I’m just very happy I can sleep in peace. 

Though, this brown-haired guy doesn’t seem to want to let me sleep. I ignore him, tucking myself into bed as he starts talking to me. 

“So, uh, Ven. How are you feeling?” He starts. I feel tired and would like to be left alone. All afternoon my head as been swimming, and everyone here seems to need a piece of me.


	3. Riku in the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A half finished conversation between Roxas and Riku upon Ventus waking up. Takes place after the kitchen scene with Sora and Lea. It's a bit of a talking heads scene because I never quite got around to finishing the scene.
> 
> I really wanted Riku and Roxas to talk about what happened in the dreamscape, but I felt like it revealed Ven as Roxas way too early and wouldn't give the ending the impact it needed to have. I didn't upload or finish it because of that, and instead I decided to just tell you guys from Roxas' POV what happened in the dreamscape in Chapter 10.

Riku paced around the tower library. 

He had almost worn a path into the old wooden floor with his pacing. His feet unable to stop moving. If he stopped moving then he would become consumed by anxiety, which would trigger him into a spiral of darkness. 

He decided against spiralling into the darkness. 

Nothing good ever happened when Riku gave in to the darkness.

Riku pauses in his pacing on hearing the library door open. Had Sora finally come? He was disappointed to see… him. 

“What do you want” Riku growled at him, his aquamarine eyes piercing into the soul of the man that had entered. The fake. An imposter. 

“I want to know why. Why did you bring me back?”

“I didn’t. You should have stood aside”

“You’re good at telling me what to do. Too bad you suck at listening to me.” The fake returned the glare, having barely taken more than three steps into the room. It was clear to Riku that this wasn’t going to be a long heart to heart. Like this fake knew of hearts. 

“I owe you nothing.”

“You owe Sora.”

“Last time I checked, you aren’t Sora.”

“Just. Why? Why couldn’t you have done what you were told”

“I already did that. It’s not my fault you can’t tell me and him apart. You decided to grab the first person you saw. Look how well that went”

“What have you said to Aqua”

“Nothing”

“And to Lea?”

“Nothing.”

“You are a fucking nightmare. You’ve been a pest ever since Sora created you. What are you going to do when you go back to Sora?”

“Back to Sora?” Roxas laughed, “what makes you think I’m going back?”

“You have to”

“Aqua wouldn’t dare let you touch me. If you want to fix this mistake, you tell her what you’ve done. There’s no way to prove it”

“What do you want from this?”

“A second chance. Let me live, Riku. I just want to be with my friends. I want Axel. I want my life back.”

“But this isn’t yours! How could you be so selfish? You are taking away Ventus’ chance!”

“I don’t belong to you, and you can’t control me anymore. I’m sick of people making choices for me. I’m sick of being ‘told’ what to do like I’m some kind of child. What’s so wrong with wanting to live?”

“You aren’t listening. We can’t save kingdom hearts without Ventus!”

“That’s not my problem”

“It will be if you survive this.”


	4. Goofy and the break up hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fucking loved this idea, I was cackling to myself as I wrote it. 
> 
> It's such a shame it was a total tone break from the rest of the story, otherwise you KNOW I would have Goofy as a breakup wing man in my story. Holy shit man I really regret not writing a more comedic story, just for this scene.
> 
> Just a heads up I am 100000000% up for writing some break up SoRiku purely for this type of shit. You just let me know if you vibe with that. I don't have SoRiku as an OTP of mine, but I can and will do this for you. Everyone deserves some of this shit. 
> 
> Oh yeah, it also was another chapter that was going to lead to discussing the confrontation in the dreamscape and reveal the whereabouts of Roxas way too early in the story. I so so nearly had this scene instead of the more serious Roxas POV. I dunno, I stand by my choice.

Riku finally made his appearance from the tower library four days after Ventus returned. 

He looked like crap, like he hadn’t had a wink of sleep since his self-imposed isolation. It wasn’t just his rumpled clothes and the blood shot eyes that gave him an unkempt appearance. It was the sour expression he had plastered on his face, like he had been crying and festering on the incident that had brought Ventus back to them. 

He spoke to Sora once. 

Lea didn’t hear the conversation and had made sure he was no where near the two when they had their talk. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the two had decided to put whatever they had between them on hold whilst this spat was sorting itself out. Lea had found Sora in the kitchen hours after their chat, teary eyed and nursing a very large mug of hot chocolate. Made specially by Goofy, of all people. 

“This is just like when Maxy broke up with his first girlfriend” Goofy patted Sora on the head with his oversized hand. “Lucky I so happen to know the greatest coco recipe of all time.”

Sora sniffed, then took a large gulp of hot chocolate. It did take a little bit of tipping, having to find the drink underneath a thick layer of whipped cream and marshmallows… and chocolate flakes and glazed cherries… and little golden sugar stars. And a doughnut. At least the doughnut was tastefully placed on the side of the mug, like a lemon or a slice of pineapple on the rim of a cocktail. It was a nice touch. Sora chewed his drink, then swallowed.

“What does Max do now?”

“Oh gawsh. Now he was going to be a blacksmith apprentice. He urm, decided to study law instead.”

“That’s a rapid career change” Sora said slowly, raising an eyebrow at Goofy. The giant dog shrugged, then added more cream to Sora’s hot chocolate. Clearly, there wasn’t enough to take away the sadness embedded into Sora’s face. Goofy started again. 

“That was when his girlfriend broke up with him. Brought a new light into his life, he says”

“But… I don’t want to study law” Sora’s eyes threatened to spill over with tears, though Lea wasn’t quite sure why. 

Sure, law degrees are massively over subscribed and your chances of being a lawyer are very slim. You’re more likely to do something like business or office work or being unemployed and writing stories online. But at least you have a degree, right? That can’t be too bad. Not really the point, Lea thought. 

“You don’t need to study law, Sora, I’m just sayin, maybe romance isn’t what ya need right now” Goofy tried again, squirting more cream onto the top of the mug. It was starting to slide to one side, but Goofy carried on regardless.

Lea felt like Goofy was making it worse. He wasn’t sure how well marriage advice from a divorced person/dog hybrid would go down. Now that Lea thought about it, Goofy seemed to be a pretty odd choice in confidant. He never really pinned Goofy as the go to guy for relationship advice. Then again, Lea didn’t really like talking to the hybrids. It felt a little… unnatural.. He decided now was a good time to step in. 

“You need to support him even though you’ve fought. Whatever he did, however bad it was, you should forget it. There are more important things at play.” Lea said, making his way over to the two. He scooped up a load of cream with his finger from the top of the mug, then sucked it off his finger. Sora’s eyes remained on the hot chocolate. 

“Uh… Goof? Can you give us a moment?” Sora said quietly. Goofy nodded.

“Sure… just...” He placed the can of cream on the table “Keep putting that on till you feel better.”

“Thanks Goof.” 

The pair watched Goofy leave, clumsily knocking his oversized feet into the table and the door frame on his way out. Sora waited till Goofy had cleared from ear shot, sighed, then pushed the mug away from him. 

“It ran out of hot chocolate ten minutes ago. It’s just a mug of cream now” Sora flicked his eyes from the mug to Lea. “I don’t really like cream all that much. I just felt too bad to tell him to stop.”

Lea snorted “At least his heart is in the right place.”

“mm. The doughnut is a bit much. You can have it if you want?” He raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the treat. It was a little soggy, but Lea didn’t mind. He plucked it from the mug and set about nibbling on the icing. 

An awkward silence uncomfortably sat between them. Lea decided that Sora should talk first, and for once in Sora’s life, he didn’t say a word. Nothing heroic or strong or anything. He just sat there and watched as a melted piece of cream trickled down the side of the mug and fell to the table, making a little ring around the mug. Kairi will murder him. Rings on the table. Lea ate the doughnut as slowly as physically possible. He was trying to give Sora time to collect his thoughts and talk, then use the doughnut as an excuse to not answer and stall for time. It seemed more that Sora was waiting for Lea to stop eating.

Lea polished off the final sprinkle, and Sora finally managed to string a sentence together. 

“You haven’t asked about Riku yet”

“I didn’t think you wanted to talk about him. Seeing as you… you know. Broke up.”

“No… that’s not what I meant.” Sora scratched his cheek, then sat up in his chair. He seemed vacant, eyes. “Never mind. How are you?”

“Me? I’m fine… do I not seem fine?”

“You do. It makes me worried. See, since Roxas… You did talk to Riku about Roxas right?”

“What, And how he’s gone missing? I don’t think Riku wants to hear me cry about Roxas”

“… Lea, I think you’ve misunderstood.”

“Hm?”

“Ugh. Okay. I guess I’ll just say it. You can beat up Riku all you like just know he is doing a good job of it already.”

“Right. Wait.. did Riku make Roxas go missing? Did he force him out of you?”

“Ah. No. Well. Not exactly. Riku sort of… well what happened was…”


	5. A jumble of Roxas/Lea interactions that never happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just a handful of lines in which I was going to make Roxas/Lea share a moment together before the reveal of Ventus being Roxas. 
> 
> I dunno, I was going to have the story end with Roxas/Lea basically making out before Lea knew it was Roxas, then there was going to be a massive fight between the group and Roxas in which Roxas is destroyed for good. Only then was I going to reveal it was Roxas all alone. But that felt way too mean, so, here are a bunch of kisses/moments/sentences that never happened. Most of this would take place after the training session with Aqua.

“I’m. I’m sorry. About your friend” Ven said, throwing his legs over the side of the world with Lea. Lea didn’t respond. He couldn’t. How could he? Instead they sat in silence, the gentle breeze threading itself through their hair. 

-Next-  
(Between Lea/Roxas. The first draft of the story had Roxas discovering who he was alongside Lea. See what I mean? It makes it all so confusing man. Anyway, this is Roxas trying to remember who exactly he is. Deleted because duh it didn't fit anymore)

“I don’t know what to tell you… I don’t really know who I am. Not anymore. Am I Ven?” 

“What does your heart tell you?”

“That this hurts. I don’t feel like I am Ven. But I don’t know if I am Roxas either… Is there a way to tell?”

“If you don’t know, why not be someone new”

“Like who”

“I don’t know. Make it up!”

“… Could I be… Aros?”

“Aros… Rosa… Oras… Sora. Hell, be Ventus. Be Roxas. It’s a name. It only gives everyone else something to remember you by. I should know.”

“… What was the old me like”

“That depends on which old one you mean”

“… Roxas” / “… who was he really?”

“A friend. That’s all you need to know”

“And I guess he looks like me?”

“Identical”

“… I know I’m not Roxas… but I can pretend” 

 

-Next-  
(Takes place after the fight at dinner with Aqua, deleted because ehhhhhhhh I hated)

Lea found Ven sitting at the top of the tower, legs thrown over the side of the balcony, staring out to the sunset. 

The look of longing plagued his fair expression. Sunlight caressed and kissed his skin, sending a radiant glow from his person, a true heart filled with light. His blonde hair gently floating in the evening air, and as Lea drew closer, he spied the slight pout of Ven’s lip, deep in thought. 

It was familiar. Too familiar. In fact, Lea would be lying to himself if he pretended that this situation wasn’t exactly what he had been in before. Too many times before. 

“Ven… are you okay?”

Ven slowly turned to face Lea.

He was crying. 

But why? 

“Do you want me to get Aqua?” Lea spoke softly. He was surprised by Ven, who shook his head, wiping the tears away with his sleeve.

“There’s nothing she could do to help me.” Ven said, turning his face to look back out to the sunset. 

“It hurts you know. To look at you. You know why?”

“No”

“Because you look like him.”

“Oh…”

-Next-

“Ven? What are you doing?”

I had to stand on my tiptoes to capture his lips, soft and gentle. I dared myself to close my eyes, drinking in the warm familiar scent of sandalwood and spice. He made a noise of protest, but it didn’t last long. He moved his lips under mine and all of sudden, we fell back into the motions we knew before. 

We part in desperate breaths, eyes lingering on each other’s just long enough to silently agree that this had gone too far. That didn’t stop lust from clouding his vision, whispering to me bitterly. 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

I mull this over in my head. Should I do this? I was only meant to say goodbye, not rekindle a love burnt out by time. 

Fuck it. 

I wrap my arms around his neck, press myself into him, making my intentions perfectly clear. Lea fails to keep a straight, serious face. Though longing and lust cloud his vision, his eyes brim with tears, his hands moving from my thighs to my back, pulling me in for a tight embrace.

“All I can see is him… Don’t hate me if I say the wrong thing” Lea whispers, to me but not at me. Talking as if I was not there....

“I can’t hate you."


	6. The Ending, With Ven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternative full action scene to chapter seventeen. I was never sure if I should do it as a one-sided conversation or a full dialogue and action scene. I went with one sided, but I don't know if that was the right thing to do. This also explains the role of the books a little better, but ehhhh i really dunno. Maybe if I went back and changed it... ah whatever.
> 
> What do you guys think? 
> 
> This is the end of the Deleted scenes, let me know what you liked within it, if there is anything you want further explored in a sequel or whatever. Thanks guys!

He beckons me over, making room on the chair for me. I go and sit next to him. He offers me the book. It had changed colour, now a brown leather with a red spine, it’s pages a cream colour. 

The book had a defined crease down it spine, and it occurred to me that I was the one that did that. 

And as I opened the book, flicking through its pages, I realised that this is my story. My own book. Thick with the traumas I had lived through and glimpses of the faces I had loved and lost. My hands tremble as I get closer to the end, the ink coming to a sudden halt at the end of the last page. 

I look up to Ventus, and see that he is holding a new book. One that is white, empty. It’s larger than the one I held in my hands. Waiting for a new story to be written, with a new name, a new self. 

“Are you okay?”

“No… I’m terrified.” I say, truthfully. “What is going to happen to me now?”

“… You’ll return to Kingdom Hearts. With a clean slate. You’ll be able to live a new life, peaceful, filled with love and happiness. Of course, that is on the good days. You’ll still have to live through darkness. But now you must rest. You have earnt a peaceful existence.”

“And Axel?”

“He’s already in his next life… but that doesn’t mean he’s left you behind.”

“But… but I won’t remember any of this… will I? When I let go.”

“Hmm, what is that Lea always used to say?” Ven folded his arms, tilting his head down as he scrunched his face up, trying to remember. “If you live in people’s memories, you’ll live forever. Lea won’t forget you, no one will forget what you did. Let us worry about Roxas. You must now focus on your next life, and who you want to be.”

“… I can choose?”

“Of course. The future is yours! It’s yet to be written!” Ventus laughed, then handed me the book, taking away the leather bound book. “Take it with both hands, and live!”

Ventus stood up, and walked over to the book case. Slowly filled with the colours of other books, labels appearing on the side as to who they belonged to. Names of those lost along the way, of those who have already started again.

“Are you ready?”

I clutch the new book in my arms, nodding slowly. 

“Yes.”

And with that Ventus shelved the book, slotting it neatly into place.


End file.
